A Conundrum at Hope's Peak Academy
by Fireman123
Summary: Without spoiling too much, it's about everyone's favorite good boy, Byakuya Togami.


Chapter 0 - Twin Peaks

 _a flash of black and white… a feeling of hope… a thought of redundancy…? a sense of despair…_

You wake up with a jolt, thanks to the sound of classical music. Of course… you set an alarm so you aren't late for… you… can't remember… odd. You get out of your bed, and put on your glasses. You also get dressed into your favorite outfit, a green suit. You fix your hair in your mirror, in the off chance of any imperfections. In your mirror, you see yourself, _Byakuya Togami, the Super-Highschool Level Heir._

You also notice an envelope on your nightstand. Turning around, you walk to your nightstand and investigate the envelope. In it, you find a letter. Of course! You were accepted into _Hope's Peak Academy,_ the most prolific schools in Japan, maybe even the world. Naturally, you were the first person the letter was sent to. The letter also mentions an entrance ceremony for today, at eight. "So that explains the alarm." you mutter to yourself.

Deciding not to delay further, you go to your breakfast dining room, grab some toast and make your way to your roof. On the roof, you meet your pilot, and only friend, Fujimora Pantsu. You greet him with a smile and get in your private jet. Fujimora take a seat in the cockpit, and takes off, course set to Hope's Peak Academy.

When you land at Hope's Peak, you experience a feeling of... uneasiness. Strange. Nonetheless, you start walking through the already open-doors. And then you pass out.

(AN: I am incredibly terrible at pacing I am so sorry.)

You wake up, head down on a desk. Standing up, you notice something very strange about the room you're in, besides the fact that it's a plebeian classroom. First, there are metal plates on the windows. Second, there's a camera and monitor hanging from the ceiling and walls, respectively. You decide to leave the room, as there was nothing left for you in there, and head to the main hall.

Before you can make it to the main hall, you see a surprising sight: Yourself.

He says "Just as I expected, my name is Byakuya Togami, I expect the same goes for you?" You respond "Yes, I am Byakuya Togami, _The_ Byakuya Togami." You notice that he is wearing a different suit than you, his is red, as had a double windsor type tie, not a cross tie like yours. "I believe we are all different iterations of Byakuya Togami, I'm just the best one." He responds. "Wait, what do you mean 'we', are there more of us?" You ask. "Oh, congratulations, you figured it out, there are even more Byakuya Togamis in the gym, follow me." He leads you through the halls to the gym, where you see an odd sight.

There are 14 other Byakuya Togamis in the gym, plus you and the other Byakuya Togami, making 16 Byakuya Togamis in total, all with different outfits. One Byakuya Togami, with a white suit and a bow tie, greets you and says "Oh, are you that last Byakuya Togami, then? About time you arrived, we've been waiting for a while." Before you could respond with a clever and well thought out response, a small bear with glasses and a black and white suit materializes from seemingly nowhere.

It says "I'm Monogami! I'm your school's mascot You may have noticed that all of you are Byakuya Togami, this isn't a mistake, this was all intentional…" He then goes on to explain how all of you are trapped in Hope's Peak Academy with only one way to get out: Murder. One Byakuya Togami has to murder one to two other Byakuya Togamis to survive. However, the other Byakuya Togamis must hold a class trial to figure out with Byakuya Togami killed Byakuya Togami. If the innocent Byakuya Togamis find out who killed Byakuya Togami, then the murderous Byakuya Togami gets executed, but if the murderous Byakuya Togami is able to pass the blame to another Byakuya Togami, he gets to leave and every other Byakuya Togami gets executed. Monogami then dematerializes.

A moment of stunned silence followed, which was broken by a Byakuya Togami in a yellow suit saying "Alright, our first order of business is figuring out what to call each other, because in the event of a murder, saying 'I saw Byakuya Togami grab a knife' won't help at all. I suggest we go by the color of our suits, considering we are all wearing different colors." You say "Ha, the only good idea I've heard all day, unsurprising because it was said by a Byakuya Togami." The Byakuya Togami wearing white says "So it's settled then, we call each other by the color of our suits, so I'm White Byakuya Togami, you," He points to you. "Are Green Byakuya Togami, and so on, so forth."

The rest of the Byakuya Togamis walk out, presumably to their dorms, which Red Byakuya Togami pointed out to you, as if you needed any help. Your room was between Blue Byakuya Togami's and Orange Byakuya Togami's. You walk into your room, sit on your bed, and instantly fall asleep.

End of Chapter 0

Remaining Byakuya Togamis: 16

Green Byakuya Togami, White Byakuya Togami, Red Byakuya Togami, Orange Byakuya Togami, Pink Byakuya Togami, Purple Byakuya Togami, Yellow Byakuya Togami, Blue Byakuya Togami, Black Byakuya Togami, Teal Byakuya Togami, Light Green Byakuya Togami, Dark Blue Byakuya Togami, Grey Byakuya Togami, Pinstripe Byakuya Togami, Tuxedo Byakuya Togami, Brown Byakuya Togami


End file.
